


Bite is a Gift

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jesse, Beta Paul, Claiming Bites, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesse is a good friend, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samuel Umtiti is a Gift, but he's so annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Life could have been fucking great if an asshole alpha hadn't bit him.





	Bite is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Well, it's super weird as a concept, do not be too hard on me, okay? I had planned to do it in a short OS, except that it's not what happened ... I write super weirdly, I rarely start at the beginning, I write all the scenes I think about on different media, then I gather everything and I treat it...  
> Anyway, just so you know: Aα = alpha expressed alpha. Aβ = alpha expressed beta. Bα = beta expressed alpha. Bβ = beta expressed beta. QED.  
> Enjoy!

“Allo, Paul? Where are you?”

The young man on the phone laughed at the angry tone of his friend, too much used to take him seriously.

“I'm coming, I'm on my way.”

“I don’t care, it doesn’t tell me where you are right now.”

Paul giggled, because the latecomers always answered that when asked for their position. He was already late anyway... As he scratched his head, he answered absently.

“Tony calm down, I'm coming.”

“You are still in your room, I bet?”

“Not at all.”

"Have you dragged on the Spaniards’ place, then?”

“Yeah, but I'm on my way.”

Anthony sighed, seeing clearly in his lie.

“Hurry up Pogba, you're two hours late.”

"You’re two hours early, actually. Who arrives at eight o'clock at a student party?”

“The Englishmen? People in _our_ fucking team?!”

Paul exploded with laughter, it was much too easy to annoy Anthony.

“Yeah, well, we're French, a party shouldn’t start before 10pm. Shit,  _even clubs_  are not open until 10pm.”

“...”

“Roh, Anthony, I'm kidding, okay.”

“You are here in ten.”

Then he hung up without losing a minute. Paul dropped his cell phone on his bed, finishing putting on his socks, ready to go in a few minutes.

To be honest, Paul had been dragging along the Spanish side of their university, then decided to get ready in the national dormitory, where he had a room. He had another one in his regular club but it was far too far for now.

After cooking, his brothers called him and Paul found himself late for the monthly party of the council students which brought together the two groups of the college; the Champion and the Europa. Much people were expected, Paul understood that Anthony was afraid of losing him in the crowd, but nevermind.

He put on a jacket, perfumed himself and left his room, motivated to party.

As he descended the stairs to get to the ground floor, a delicious smell appeared in the air. No, delicious was not the right word, since it involved something sweet, fruity... While he felt something sharp, strong, like sweat and heat, salty and fierce. Which gave thirst.

Paul realized that he had stopped heading for the party when he heard a grunt and had to hang on the wall. The smell was almost poisonous, the ambient air was exhausting and weakening him, as if he was approaching dangerous radiations. Who was it? He had never felt such a smell before...

Oh yes. It was the rut of an alpha. The school allowed students to go home or stay in the infirmary if they had no one to pass through, yet it was not the medical wing...

Hesitant steps disturbed the calm of the corridor, resonating through the night like a regiment. Paul winced, suffering because of the smell and the cacophony. Damn it, it was awful, how many were they?

The more he breathed, the less he had the strength to move on his own. He felt weak, insignificant; he wanted to bow his head and offer his neck to anyone who liked it.

Paul groaned as he felt the unusual warmth in his belly. Shit, he had the bad impression that he was responding to pheromones in the air, when it never happened without his will.

The person who put him in this pathetic and miserable state, finally arrived at his level and Paul's mind was too foggy by rut to see who it was. His head bowed and his neck offered, he waited for the sentence. Would he be punished or leave him alone?

“Paul...”

“Alpha...,” he heard himself answer.

Shit, he could not help it... He moaned in submission under the glare of ember.

The alpha lowered in front of him, put his nose on Paul’s offered and embarked skin. He could not restrain his yelping, eyes closed, forcing himself to remain motionless. He had to concentrate, he could not answer the call of this alpha, not when he finally spoke like a...

“Ah!”

Alpha just bit him!

Paul grabbed his arms, not knowing if he wanted to push him away or prevent him from running after his mischief. He clenched his teeth so as not to scream in pain as he felt with delight the fangs marking their territory.

He shook from head to toe as a fire spread through his body and... He moaned as he felt he was coming. He could not refuse the call of an alpha, who did he think he was?

“Alpha...,” he cried. "Alpha...”

“Hush...”

“Alpha, I... I...!”

He wanted to do everything, give everything for his alpha, to show him that he was good for him, that he suited his needs. The alpha stroked his neck gently, preventing him from saying more, and kissed the mark.

“Shush Piochi, I take care of everything...”

Paul let his head bang against the wall, sighing calmly, reassured by his alpha’s voice.

His head was still misty, Paul did not know who it was, but it was his alpha and that was enough. He let him up and drag him down the halls, intoxicated by his alpha’s brutal smell and strength.

He did not know where he was, where they were going, what they were looking for, he was only aware of his alpha at that precise moment, blind to the rest of the world.

When he fell on a soft, comfortable surface, he felt like drowning in his alpha, unable to describe his surroundings. He lived only for his alpha, just to please him, only to accomplish what he wanted.

His smell drove him crazy.

He stooped with pleasure as he felt a tongue playing with his mark. He had not felt his alpha undress him, had not been aware of his nakedness earlier.

Paul wanted to scream with impatience as he felt the alpha rub against him, without filling him. Was not he good enough for him? Did not he wet enough to welcome him and carry his children?

“Alpha... alpha...”

No, he was not an omega, he was just an irregular beta pathetic.

“Alpha...,” he squealed whimpering.

“Shh Piochi, I take care of you.”

“Why wait, alpha?”

The alpha silenced him by kissing him and Paul submitted to his authority. He clung to him, trying to melt their being together, devoured by his exciting heat.

“You are perfect, Piochi. Perfect for me, perfect for carrying my children... perfect, my Piochi.”

He came again because of the compliments, unable to resist the call of his alpha. He could not carry his kids, which broke his heart, but if he could only make him happy for a few hours, he would do it.

His nails entered the alpha’s skin when he finally felt fulfilled and complete. He spread his legs, burned from the inside by the intrusion and did not hear himself groaning with pain. He felt hot, so hot. He felt he could explode anytime because of his alpha, it was so stuffy.

But if his alpha was so happy, he would be so. Shit, why could not he wet more for his alpha’s sake, he was distressing... Damn, why was not he a real omega for once?

“Piochi, look at me.”

Paul opened his eyes and looked up, but it was impossible to put a face on his beloved alpha. His hand caressed his face tenderly, with as much adoration as he had for him.

“You are perfect, don’t cry, okay? I am sorry.”

“Alpha...”

Paul groaned for a long time as his teeth penetrated his neck again and he felt wet like never before. His alpha was fantastic, so attentive and loving, receptive to all his needs. He was good only for him, the only one to fill him.

He did not wait very long and his alpha groaned while coming in him, knotting them. It was hot, sticky and it was going to overflow, but he did not want to move. He bore the seed of his alpha, nothing could make him happier than that.

The knot between an alpha and a beta was longer than that with an omega, but his alpha did not abandon him. He was hugging him, biting him when he felt him go away, and kissing his neck or face to show him his love.

Paul did not count the number of times he came, the position in which it happened, too intoxicated by the smell and the sensations. His alpha was the only one able to fill it well. Nobody was so perfect.

If only he could carry the children of his alpha, damn his incompetent body.

“Alpha...,” he cried on all fours.

“Piochi, my love.”

The alpha behind him kissed his neck without separating their bodies and stroked him to reassure him because he was good with him. Paul loved him so much.

 

 

The first sensation that struck Paul when he awoke was pain. He could not turn in his bed without hurting everywhere. Then came the disgusting smell of fucking in the room and the shudder of smell as liquid flow between his legs.

Shit, he did not put on a condom.

Shivering with terror, he found the strength to leave his bed, but his head was spinning too far for him to advance properly. What had happened to him? He had no memory of his evening...

Feverish, he quickly broke down in the shower, changed himself with clean clothes, opened the window and returned to his bed. He had the impression of having a hangover, what had happened to him?

Unable to hold on longer, he sank into unconsciousness.

 

 

Someone was there... He felt someone beside him, a heat on his head. Someone touched him.

Paul fluttered his eyes, but the weariness of the stranger veiled the face. Who dared enter his room without his permission? Shit, the person was moving away and that destroyed the heart. Reaching out to stop him from leaving, he called her...

"  _Alpha_..."

... but sank again.

 

The calm was nice.

Paul was lying on his back, recovering his spirits little by little, waking up to the sounds of the open window. People were playing on the field in front of the residence, judging by the voices present. Hell, it was cold, why did you open the window?

Rolled up in his duvet, Paul went to close to cut the air and closed it. His room was tidy, which only happened when the head of the French students passed. Odd, he had no memory of that.

Pensive, he went to get his cell phone in his bed, but could not do anything: no battery. He sighed, plugged him in to charge him and went to lock himself in his shower to warm up.

About twenty minutes later, he came out clean and ready for a new day. After getting dressed quickly, he picked up his bag, his phone and a few things useful for his daily survival, before leaving his room. He preferred hanging out in his regular room, there was almost always his team, it was more reassuring.

Oh, he had only ten percent of battery, that would be enough until he arrived at his dormitory. Earphones in his ears, Paul discovered with surprise that it was Sunday and had received thirteen missed calls, as well as twenty messages.

¤

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 10:45 pm

>> WHERE R U?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 11:03 pm

>> PAUL?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 11:22 pm

>> No shit, were r u?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony to 11:35pm

>> you a dead man

 

You have a new message

From: JLingz at 11:45 pm

>> Answer Anthony, hes being annoying

 

You have a new message

From: Rashy to 12:17 pm

>> Dont you come anymore?

 

You have a new message

From: Rome at 12:30 pm

>> Where are you?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony to 1:26 am

>> fake bro

 

You have a new message

From: Rashy at 1:22pm

>> Paul, how are you? Where are you? We have no news, everything is fine?

 

You have a new message

From: Rome at 2:46 pm

>> dude, where did you get lost?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 3:18 pm

>> Ur dead or shit

 

You have a new message

From: Rashy at 6:22pm

>> Do you eat with us?

 

You have a new message

From: Rome to 8:02pm

>> everything is fine? your phone rings, call me back asap ok?

 

You have a new message

From: Rashy at 9:14 pm

>> Call us

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 9:47 pm

>> You stopped ringing, I call the whole school

 

You have a new message

From: Rashy at 11:56 pm

>> Anthony is going crazy and thinks you're gone, it worries me. Jesse says you just went to fuck. In both cases, let us know, ok?

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 10:47 am

>> I called Antoine, even he does not know where you are!

 

You have a new message

From: Anthony at 11:58 am

>> it becomes scary, where r u???

 

You have a new message

From: Rome at 13:27

>> damn Paul

 

The last message was three hours ago. Well, then, he did not imagine anyone really worried about his disappearance. Jesse, this traitor had sent only one message and what casualness... Anthony, Marcus and Romelu were his real brothers.

Even if they had missed calls from Presko, Blaise, Dybala, Varane and some other guys around him. They cared for him anyway, it was adorable.

 

To: Anthony, Rome, Rashy at 16:41

>> everything is fine I arrive at the dormitory in two minutes.

 

Hardly he opened the door of his room that someone fell on him. He caught himself on the wall, disoriented by Jesse’s surprise (why was he still surprised by the actions of his friends?)  attack.

“Pogs, fuck! Where were you, you moron? We looked like crazy yesterday and all morning, Anthony went crazy! Shit, we're crazy like that!”

Wow, he really did not expect it.

“Paul?”

Rashford approached, frowning, almost hostile towards him, and pulled Jesse to hide behind him, suspicious. What did they have?

“What?”

“You smell weird, who were you with?”

Paul sniffed the collar of his clothes, surprised by the question. He had just taken a shower, though.

“Nobody, why?”

“You smell... A territory.”

He raised an eyebrow, because he must have misunderstood, right? Jesse skirted Marcus to get close to him, but only managed to make him groan with discontent.

“Beans, it's Paul, do not be ridiculous. He smells... I do not know, the after-fuck?”

”No Jesse, you do not feel it, but he feels the threat, like a Trojan horse.”

Jesse looked closely at Marcus and his defensive position, protecting him from Paul. He shook his head with a sigh and decided to make up his mind; if he behaved like that, it was because there was really something. Paul watched them, worried about what he was sending back.

“Pogs, where have you been since Friday?”

“I was... I was... I do not remember. I was going to join you at the party, but there was something and... I don’t know.”

Jesse looked scared for a few seconds, then moved quickly to him and put his hand to his neck. Instinctively, Paul protected himself by stepping back, not understanding why he had reacted like this.

Lingard advanced with his hands apart, as if to put him at ease.

“Pogs, I just want to check your neck, all right? Show us simply, even from a distance.”

“What... I... no...”

What was wrong with him? It was Jesse, shit! His favorite beta, his best friend, the guy who could never hurt him. He had nothing to fear, so why did he hesitate to show him that?

As usual, Jesse understood before everyone else what was wrong:

“Beans, in the room.”

“No, no question that I leave you with him.”

“ _Him_  is Paul and if you're going to go. Move now.”

Marcus obeyed the order reluctantly, almost fuming with frustration. Once out of the hall, Paul felt like he was breathing better, and a threat he did not realize was finally gone. Was it Marcus?

“Paul, it's just both of us, you trust me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Let's go to our room, okay?”

Jesse pushed the door, guiding him behind him to put him at ease and settled in his room. A little hesitant, Paul removed his coat, then pulled the collar of his jacket gently, his heart beating at full speed. He had nothing, right?

Jesse turned pale, horrified, and Paul realized something was wrong. Shit, shit, he wanted to run away and hide in the arms of his best friend. He rushed into the bathroom to understand what had happened.

What he saw made him cold in the back and froze him in horror. An alpha had proudly left a trace of his passage in his neck. His belonging to someone was speaking to him. His whole being was the possession of another.

An alpha had marked him.

This thought repelled him more than anything in the world and Paul finished his head in the toilet, vomiting all his guts. He understood better the burn he had been feeling for a while. Why did an asshole do this to him?! He should never have! Paul does not belong to him, never!

Coughing heavily, he began to scratch his skin with frenzy to remove this trace that had no place to be. He hated him, Paul hated that alpha bastard who had dared to claim it.

“Paul? Hey, Paul, do you hear me?”

No, he was lost in thought. Or rather, he had only one thing in mind: that horrible reddish mark. He had to erase it at all costs: it is not the property of anyone, let alone that of a fucking genetic error. How could he have done such a thing?

Shit, where was Antoine when he needed him? Only his best friend could help him when he was low, when he did not know what to do with himself. Why was not he by his side?  _Antoine, shit, where are you?_

Disgusted, he rubbed with more force, faster, deeper. Nothing was left, all that had never happened, it was necessary to destroy this memory of his memory, quickly.

“Paul, damn, what are you doing? Stop immediately!”

Hell no. No way. And let this degrading dirt that brings him back as a vulgar prostitute low floor who gets fucked like a bitch in a dark and smelly street? No, no, no, no, no... he could not remove it from his body, his nails were not enough.

“Beans!”

In addition to the foreign forces clutch his wrists; another work of this asshole. He would make him pay all his deeds when he found him. He needed something sharp now. He did not want any residue of such filth carmine on him. His knife or fork should do the trick. Yes, it was even perfect. Soon no more task will prove that an alpha had touched him.

“Paul!”

Paul raised his head as he heard the strange voice, his eyes watered with tears, and struggled to recognize Rashford. His breathing was steady, as he became aware of what was around him: Jesse was holding his grips while whispering things to him, worried, while Marcus watched them, stunned.

“What's happened?” Asked the youngest.

“Nothing, it's over. Thanks Beans. How are you Paul?

“Good…”

Then Jesse released him and moved away wiping his eyes, fear to see his friend again badly. Paul curled up on himself, helpless what could he do now that he was marked like cattle?

“-Beans?”

Marcus dropped in front of his boyfriend, glancing anxiously between Paul and him. He did not know what to do either.

“You can go charm the guys in the canteen and bring him a dish? I do not think it's wise to let him down at the sight of... the other one.”

“The other one?”

"I'll explain to you," he said, kissing his mouth. “Do it, okay?”

“Sure, you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, I take care of everything.”

Marcus gave him a kiss, then reluctantly left the room, not knowing what he was going to find on his return, but if Jesse was asking him to do that, he had an idea in his head and he was doing it entirely. trust.

 

When he came back victorious from the long talks with the cooks, Marcus was relieved to see Paul in his bed, even if it broke his heart to see him as destroyed, crying silently in his pillow. He was so useless in such a situation, unable to cheer him up or know what to do.

Upon hearing him enter, Jesse stopped stroking Paul's head and watched him, sad for his friend. He pointed to the bedside table to put the tray down, which Rashford hastened to do.

“Paul, eat something, alright?”

“Yeah…”

Jesse patted his back gently, before getting up to drag his boyfriend out of the room. In the corridor, he left the door slightly open to hear Paul, but whispered so that he could not listen to them.

“You were right: he smells of alpha.”

Marcus frowned: a beta was supposed to smell that kind of thing, he himself was not experienced enough to feel the distinctive smell of belonging.

How do you know?”

“He has a mark in the neck, an alpha did that. He refuses to go see the nurse, so I just put some fresh on it.”

Jesse folded his arms, puffing. No matter how he behaved, he was as lost as Rashford and Pogba, but refused to show him for their property.

“Jesse?”

The young man returned to the room, astonished by Paul's call.

“Yes?”

“I wanna talk to Antoine, can you give me my phone? It must be in the pockets of my jacket.”

Jesse smiled as he ran and decided to tease him to cheer him up.

“Ah, your famous boyfriend?”

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes.

“He’s  _not_  my boyfriend, he's my best friend.”

“Funny how you don’t have the same relationship with Rom,” he said handing him the phone.

“Oh, Jesse, it would be known if Antoine was interested.”

He looked a little less decomposed, it was reassuring. Talking with his crush could only help him, Antoine had always had a very positive effect on Paul. Jesse smiled at the sight of the joy and relief lighted Paul's face, as soon as Antoine picked up, greeting him with his usual  _"Hi Piochi! »_.

Jesse brought in Marcus and they sat down at the desk to discuss and monitor their friend's condition. They did not speak French, they could not even spy on Paul to tell his blond.

“A beta bitten by an alpha, you imagine? I did not know it was possible,” he whispered.

“Of course, it happens, Jess. It is rare that it is not agreed, especially with a man.”

“Yep, especially since Paul doesn’t remember: do you think the alpha was in heat?”

Marcus shrugged, shaking his head, he did not know at all, and it was not the most important thing, obviously.

“Why does he refuse to go to the infirmary?” He asked instead.

“He refuses anyone else to know that he has been bitten. If he says nothing, he can not even be on sick leave or be considered injured, it's stupid.”

Marcus glanced at Paul, who smiled at Antoine through their video call. Maybe he'd get back on his feet by the end of the day if he kept talking to him.

“You know Paul, he's strong, don’t worry.”

Jesse stared at him.

“Since when are you the voice of wisdom? that should be me!”

Marcus giggled, put an arm over his shoulders and put his lips on his cheek.

“Shall we see Anthony to calm him down? No desire his comes here and understands.”

“Beans has become mature, amazing.”

“Hey, I have always been mature!”

They left the room joking, to give Paul all the privacy he needed to rebuild himself with Antoine's help.

 

 

Monday morning arrived, and Paul got up late to start his day. It was a sign that he had to stay in bed, but Jesse threw him a shoe when he thought about skipping. He refused to see the nurse, so he was not allowed to stay in bed.

He was afraid that someone would feel a blatant difference because of the mark, but Marcus was so stuck on him and spent his time touching him under Jesse's orders that he smelled more of his smell than his alpha. This realization relieved him greatly, because Jesse and Marcus were his everyday, their smells were familiar, reassuring.

When Romelu came to take him in his arms, annoyed that he did not answer earlier, he worried that he would notice the difference. Against all odds, Lukaku grunted a bit, then kept him under his arm to leave his smell, possessive towards his beta-ish best friend.

Anthony arrived like a tornado, upset that he did not give any news, made derogatory remarks for ten minutes, then moaned because of Melanie and his ex for an hour. Well, everything was better than he thought for now. And Paul was not going to try his luck, he decided to stay with Rashford, Lingard, Lukaku or Martial.

The training went well all morning and Paul could not ask for more. His conversation with Antoine had helped him so much and relieved him, he felt ready to shoot down mountains or alphas unable to stand.

 

For noon, Lingard and Rashford decided to eat in the small canteen, on the side of the hall. Few people came to settle there, because the presence of a mezzanine for the first floor gave the dirty impression to be observed permanently. However, the meal tables were quite isolated, it was unlikely that Paul's alpha was there, so he followed them.

Again, Jesse advised them to sit next to him so that no one felt that Paul had been bitten and to dissuade the alpha from picking up the one he had claimed.

If for a good part of the meal, they joked and talked about trivial things, Paul felt a grip on his heart at once that made him grunt. But not silently groaning with discomfort, he groaned  _like a beta_  and it made everyone present uncomfortable.

“Paul stop it...,” Jesse ordered.

“I... I can’t.”

He continued to groan with power, falling back on him. It was horrible, everything was buzzing around him, it was unbearable. Jesse stood looking around, but his fear was confirmed: everyone was watching. He could not do that here, in one of the areas that could punish second-class claims without asking questions.

“Paul, it's a neutral zone, stop immediately...”

“I... I know, but I can’t!”

Paul looked up, glaring at him, and the color reflected in his pupils made him understand: red, his alpha’s eyes. Damn, the alpha that had bitten him was angry, that's why he could not calm down. Why now?

“Beans, look around, his alpha is not very far.”

“Roger.”

Marcus got up quickly, looking around for someone in the area who could put their friend in this state, while Jesse sat next to Pogba, stroking his back.

“Don’t touch me!”

Despite the shock of the news, Jesse did not lose his shit: this reaction did not come from him, only one person was responsible. Paul would _never_  refuse to be touched, touchy as he was.

“Beans, the guy sees us! Seek a guy who is watching us!”

“Everyone is watching, Jess.”

“He stares at us, he looks angry, not really nice! Focus!”

Marcus focused on using his alpha eyes, looking for potential danger to his pack. For young alphas like him, it took time to use it voluntarily and strength because it was exhausting. Like an infra-red vision, he could see the other alphas and find the omegas in heat. Since he did not see the point, he had never been forced to use it properly.

A flash of red caught his attention from the mezzanine, three guys he did not know were watching. When the guy next to the menacing alpha noticed him, he slapped the arm of his friend, the one who bit Paul. Marcus grunted in his direction to make him understand to confront him, but it had the opposite effect: the three guys went away.

Marcus did not have time to return to his natural vision, which had already disappeared. He growled, annoyed not to be better able to control it.

“Beans!”

He jumped as he turned around and ran to Jesse, finding that Paul had collapsed on him.

“He lost consciousness, what do we do?”

"Nurse," he answered naturally.

“But…”

“We have no choice, we can’t handle this ourselves, the nurse will know what to do, Jess.”

Jesse huffed, knowing how to recognize a battle already lost.

 

 

A jack hammer would have caused less havoc in his head than he was feeling now. Paul tried to get up, but groaned because of his headache; what had happened to him? He blinked, saw Jesse’s and Rashy’s worried faces, which did not reassure him, and closed his eyes.

“What?”

“You're okay?” The elder asked.

“No, a bulldozer crushed my head. What's happened?”

He noticed that he was lying in a bed. In his last memory, he was complaining to Rashy and Jess, he had a headache and nothing; what had happened between that moment and now?

“Ma’am, Paul is awake!”

Paul opened his eyes wide, well awakena and sat up, really observing where he was. Shit, it was the infirmary, piss off, all he wanted to avoid. He cast a dark look at Jesse, this traitor. How did he dare to betray him in this way?

A lady in her thirties arrived a few seconds later pushing herself on a wheelchair, with a glass of water and a broad, welcoming smile. She gave him the container, waiting for him to finish to speak:

“Your alpha has manifested himself just now, at a surprising power and probably involuntary, it happens sometimes in case of jealousy or anger. You should talk with him, it will avoid the problem.”

"But I do not know him," he sighed.

“Incline the head, I must see your mark.”

Paul pulled on the bandage of misfortune that Jesse had done the day before and showed his neck to the nurse grumbling a little, not comfortable with the idea of being so vulnerable. With a stick and gloves, she seemed to notice something, then straightened up.

“I will make you another, you can throw it. Your friends told me that you were bitten three days ago by a stranger, right?”

“Yeah.”

She moved away from him and Paul pressed his hand quickly to his mark, almost embarrassed. He did not want to see what it looked like, disgusted with the mere idea of having this on him. Damn, where was Antoine when he was on the edge of tears?

“Why?” He preferred to know instead.

The nurse recovered a spray, compresses and plaster, before coming back to him. Reluctantly, Paul let her do a new bandage.

“I have two news about your stranger: little one, you know him very well; little two, you have already been marked by this same person.”

“What do you mean? Do you know who he is?”

“Oh no, not at all. Your skin has not been torn as for the first mark, it means that you have already been marked by his teeth. Then, let's admit that this is the first time he bit you, you gave in to his emotional reaction much too quickly to not know this guy. Seek in your surroundings an Aα, Aβ or Bα, with whom you are very close, you will have the one who officially claimed you.”

“It's impossible, why did not I notice or feel it before?”

“Because he has marked you in rutting, it's not the same as without.”

“You have the list of alphas in rut?” Marcus asked her.

"No, it's private, young man. Just ask for intervals to remind them.”

"Okay," replies Jesse. “Thank you Ma'am.”

“No problem.”

She finished the bandage with a smile, then walked away from them, smiling to give them a little privacy. Paul dropped back against the mattress, almost disgusted by his situation. Why did it fall on him?

“Beans, are you stupid? You know very well that we never had to fill in the dates of our ruts.”

“You never know, she could have had them! My appointments always fall two weeks before my ruts!”

“It is chance: my reminders arrive ten days after my ruts.”

Jesse shook his head, exasperated by the behavior of his protégé and best friend.

“Who do you know as alpha or beta?”

Paul thought for a few seconds before moaning.

“Too many. We will never find my guy.”

“She said he was close to you, you're not so close to so much alpha. Like, out of ten individuals, are only two alphas.”

"You forget the alphas," Marcus said. “In our school, it makes you five alphas out of ten, and three beta alphas expressed.”

“Thank you Beans.”

Read: you do not help at all, there.

“Well, you know your guy," Jesse said, "so it's reducing people.”

“You talk to Mr. Popularity, who played Juve and whose national teammates are in all sectors.”

“Thank you Beans.”

Read: start over again and I'll beat you up.

“No Jesse, Rashy is right. I played too much and I screwed up. Putain...”

Jesse did not answer, but his enigmatic smile caught Paul's attention. He recognized this curvature of lips for having been at the origin of ideas crazy enough to display it.

“No. No matter what you have planned, it's no.”

“Don’t worry Pogs, everything will be fine.”

“No. No, no, no, out of the question.”

 

 

You have a new message.

From: Grizou to 17:47

>> Piochi, I’ll end late tonight, dont wait for me to eat!

 

“The Pickaxe, did you hear the news? An alpha would have forced a beta to bind to him during his rut! It's insane!”

Paul choked on the water he drank and stared at Kimpembe, who had dropped down beside him; he'll have to think about killing Jesse the next time he sees him. Matuidi frowned, while Dybala was lost because of French.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Yeah, it happened during the evening of last Friday, it's hot! What a bastard, I do  _not_  believe  _it_! We really cannot trust these fucking alphas.”

“Julian is an omega, maybe?” Blaise laughed.

“Pff, he’s a beta expression, what do I have to fear? In addition, in our relationship, it is clearly not him who’s in charge,” Kim strutted.

“That's why I hear _you_ screaming when it’s just the two of you...”

“He has a mouth, I swear to God, he can do miracles with it.”

Kim rolled his eyes quickly to show the pleasure of having Draxler's tongue around his lenght and the others laughed at once. While Blaise translated into Italian to Paulo what they had said to themselves to improve, Paul addressed Presnel:

“Why did you come to tell us that?”

“To tell _you_ , Pogba. One, you know full of alpha, you can conduct your investigation. And two:   _you know lots of alpha,_  Paul, it could have been you. You're not suspicious of them and you do not feel pre-heat pheromones like a beta, be really careful.”

Kim patted his shoulder, then got up with his tray to eat elsewhere, surely with his team. If only he knew how right he was... Paul sighed, shot down: what was he going to do now?

 

You have a new message

From: Grizou to 21:53

>> Sorry Piochi I sleep in the dormitory of Atlé this week, we have early training. I heard you had a breakdown at noon, it's better? See you on Sunday!

 

A: Grizou at 21:58

>> Yo my Grizou, do not worry about me, good training!

 

The next morning, the Red Devils had training with the coach's assistant and the air was much more breathable. Paul did not feel like worried Ole because of his bad mood, after all the shit since Friday night. As he warmed up with Juan and Lukaku, he stopped because of a nasty feeling of calling. Deciding to find the person behind this, he looked to the stands, locker rooms, anywhere to find the cause of his unease, when he recognized the athletic uniform of Atlético, which allowed him to identify Thomas Lemar and Lucas Hernández, not far from the field and who made him big signs of hands. Reassured, he greeted them and started running again.

Odd, he thought they were starting earlier. Well, those two morons just had to be late, he told himself, trotting towards Fellaini.

 

“Pogs, I have good news!”

Paul narrowed his eyes as he heard this: why was Jesse hiding behind Marcus already? The other guys were further away, no doubt that Jesse's news was that he was bitten. He sniffed consent, wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep, you'll like it: we were with Eric and Dele, I was conducting my investigation...”

“You mean, you were trying to prove to each other that you were the cutest couple, right?”

“Shut it Paul, even if Beans and I are _way_ cuter than their pseudo Eric-Dele. Anyway, we have come to the conclusion that your biter’s anger proves that it was an alpha expressed, not a beta: the alphas manage jealousy less than the others.”

Paul scratched his head, thinking. Yeah, it was.

“So, we make the list of Aα and Bα with whom I hang out often?”

“Exactly. We know it's not us, or the guys from the club, since you talked to everyone and you did not feel anything.”

Pogba raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

“I was supposed to feel something?”

“The first time Marcus bit me without doing it on purpose, as soon as I thought about him, I had a discharge in the neck, when we ran into each other, it hurt me... This stuff, right Beans?”

“I already told you I was sorry, it was not voluntary!” Rashford apologized at once.

“Ah, it does not tell me anything,” Paul said.

Lingard and Rashford exchanged a meaningful look, but Paul refused to understand what that meant, otherwise he might lose hope. No question of letting go of the case, not so much that he did not know who had dared to do that to him.

 

 

Back from training, they decided to eat at the second service to make sure they did not meet anyone. In the meantime, they went to the room that Jesse and Paul shared and he made the list with the name of each club and the guys with whom Paul got along relatively well. He also wrote the second genre of every person he knew to try to find the right person behind that.

 

> Juventus: Matuidi Aβ, Dybala Bβ, Pjanic Aβ, Sandro Bβ, Chiellini Aβ, Rugani Bα, Ronaldo Aα

> PSG: Kimpembe Bβ, Areola Bα, Mbappe Aβ, Gigi Buffon Aα, Kurzawa Aα, Draxler Aβ, Cavani, Neymar Bα

> OL: Fekir Bβ, Depay Aα, Ferland Mendy,

> OM: Mandanda, Thauvin Aβ, Rami Bβ, Payet

> Tottenham: Lloris Bβ, Kane, Alli, Dier,

> Chelsea: Kanté B, Giroud A, Hazard

> Arsenal: Laca Aβ, Auba, Iwobi

> City Man: Mendy Bα, Sané, Laporte, Sterling

> Barça: Umtiti Bβ, Dembélé, Messi

> Real: Varane Bβ, Benzema Aα, Courtois

> Atletico: Griezmann Aβ, Hernández, Lemar

> Bayern: Tolisso, etc...

 

Well, he was in the shit.

-Good luck bro.

-Yup, you gonna need it.

-Thank you guys.

 

 

"No shit, look," Jesse said, looking at the paper, "there are plenty of people you can take off, think about it. Beans, pen.”

Rashford obeyed in the next second to find what he wanted and give him. Paul was really impressed by Rashy's obedience, a damn Alpha alpha, while Lingard was a beta with irregular ruts. It was insane.

“Watch, all the β, we turn them.”

For long seconds, Jesse mocked the names of the people who wrote the beta or beta. When he finished, he went on:

“Then, people in a relationship. Impossible that a matched alpha jump on you.”

For ten seconds, Jesse started again, before giving him the sheet. There was no longer a large world on it:

 

> Juventus: Rugani Bα, Ronaldo Aα

> PSG: Areola Bα, Gigi Buffon Aα, Kurzawa Aα, Cavani, Neymar Bα

> OL: Depay Aα, Ferland Mendy,

> OM: Mandanda, Payet

> Tottenham:

> Chelsea: Hazard

> Arsenal: Auba, Iwobi

> City Man: Mendy Bα, Sané, Laporte, Sterling

> Barça: Dembélé, Messi

> Real: Benzema Aα, Courtois

> Atlético: Hernández, Lemar

> Bayern: Tolisso, etc...

 

Paul stared at Jesse.

“Your reasoning stinks of bullshit.”

“You say that because your boyfriend is not there anymore, that's all!”

“He's not my boyfriend and you've changed nothing, asshole.”

“It's not my fault, I do not know your guys. Then you're doing better to your elders, kid.”

Jesse, the guy who laughed at the jokes of farts, really called him a kid? He was dreaming.

 

 

You have a new message

From: Grizou at 17:22

>> Piochi d u hear bout this alpha story that marked a beta? Its so weird, what do u think

Paul massaged his neck, shivering and ignoring the message. Should he tell him that the beta that was rumored was him?

 

“Shark! My guy, how are you?”

“Paul!”

After a quick check and hug, Paul walked with his favorite Citizen supporter towards the pool for the Wednesday morning class.

“It's really cool that we have swimming on the same niche.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. “That way I feel like I can swim.”

Paul chuckled next to him, tapping his shoulder. If Paul struggled to advance without drowning, Ben would flow without any pain if he did not move.

“Bro, it's not our fault, it's in our genes.”

“Yeah, go tell that to Lukaku!”

“Damn man! He's _Belgian_ , it's not the same.”

Ben giggled.

“Have you heard about this beta story?”

“Yes, Presko did the gossip, I do not know who told him the info though.”

“Same here. Are not you scared?”

“Expressed alpha, I remind you, I do not fear anything.”

Paul smiles to hide his pain. Yeah, he too was supposed to be alpha, that did not stop him from being bitten by an asshole.

“So, you say that the guy is an omega expressed? Do you know things, Sharky?”

“What?”

Mendy laughed because of the nickname.

“No nothing at all. But to react to the rut of the alpha, the type was clearly not one.”

“Alpha is perhaps from your lads, who knows?”

“No, no one had a rut recently. We all remain locked in our bedrooms, or medical certificate to go home, you know, the basics.”

"Yeah, the basics," he repeated.

“The most annoying thing is that it happened during a student council party, the guys from the Europa League could come, maybe it's one of them.”

“Nah, apparently the two knew each other.”

"One does not stop the other, and you're the one who's hiding stuff from me, Pogba," Mendy laughed.

“Shark, you're my brother from another mother, how could I hide things like that?”

Benjamin laughed, jostling him a little, then changed the subject. Paul let him do it, not in the mood to talk about it any longer.

 

 

“Pogba, what are you doing?”

Lingard was standing in front of him, arms crossed, preventing him from entering a cabin to put himself in a shirt. Rashford was on the other side, waiting for them to finish. Paul raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

“I had planned to change myself, what are  _you_  doing?”

“I prevent my friend from breaking his secret in broad daylight.”

“What secret?”

Jesse patted on his own neck in response. Paul immediately placed his hand on his mark, having completely forgotten that it was there; how would Antoine react, his best friend, if he learned that?

“Shit. I forgot.”

“I saw. Anyway, you're exempt, you just come for a dip every time.”

“Shut up, it's not t...”

Paul stopped talking because it was true, he was exempted from pool classes because of his phobia. Given Jesse's smile, he knew it too.

“Just shut up.”

 

You have a new message

From: Grizou to 9:08

>> hahahaha Anthony told me u skipped pool practice, u srs? I gonna teach u how to swim, lil mermaid!

 

To: Grizou at 9:10

>> yea we do that and I teach you to dance... and to open a dictionary, little shit!

 

 

“Sammo Law, comó estas?”

“Paulo!”

Paul tapped the defender's hand and quickly took him in his arms, smiling, then settled next to him on his bed. It was not often, but it happened that Samuel was alone in the infirmary, abandoned by Dembélé and Lacazette.

“Dude, this knee? Surgery?”

“No, don’t wanna. And you know what, let's talk about something else? How is Areola? Varane, Thauvin, Grizou? And the cap?”

Paul's heart sank as he heard his almost beseeching tone. He must be damned here alone, when he was not doing rehabilitation, the poor lad.

"They're fine, every one of them. Madrid people have more training, but we see them from time to time. Presko is on a small cloud with Draxler. I suspect Kyky sends pheromones to Neymar, but I'm sure of nothing.”

“Are you serious?” He laughed.” We think exactly the same thing! Presko went before yesterday to tell me the soap opera of the Blues, he complained of their status quo.”

“You can not be good on and off the pitch, hey.”

"Hey," Sam repeated, as obvious.

“Then... Fekir is discreet, huh, you know him. Alphonse and Flo have never stopped turning around.”

“Oh yeah? Kim told me that Kyky had told him that Flo had told him he was happy as a couple.”

"Worse than word of mouth, your shit," Pogba laughs. “But wow, I didn’t know, that's good!”

Samuel chuckled as he straightened up properly. They'd known each other since they were fifteen, Paul knew he did not usually communicate, but it had to change him from his usual visits.

“Besides, you found the beta that was bitten? Or even the alpha?”

Paul's face decomposed as his heart fell into his stomach; did Sam know it was him? How could he, he had only spoken to Jesse and Marcus, even Antoine was not aware.

“Why do you ask me this?”

“Paul...”

Samuel reached for him and stroked his arm, looking particularly concerned and gentle, as if to chase away the bad things. He shook him gently to put him in trust.

“Paul, look at me...”

Paul faced his sweet, gentle gaze.

“I beg you, tell me it's not you.”

“It's... Of course it's not me.”

“Oh Paulo, I'm so sorry.”

Samuel stepped into the bed to gently take him in his arms. Paul closed his eyes, letting go and giving up his alpha mask. A tear slid down his cheeks; shit, his body had betrayed him and someone had taken advantage of it.

 

No matter what he said and how he behaved, Paul was not an alpha, far from it. His daily environment, where he grew up and what made us wake up every morning, defined the expression of his second genre.

Thus one could be born alpha, but the vagaries of life caused the person to feel like an omega, or an omega was born and behaved like an alpha becoming because of its environment; even if these cases are more complicated than simply rocking like betas. Only betas were able to change the expression of their second gender more easily because they react to the pheromones of their partner and their place of life.

Paul was the youngest: his older brothers had always protected him, his mother still pampered him to this day and his father had been more indulgent with him. Oh yes, he had a strong character, he did not let himself go and was a good leader, but his first expression was not alpha, to everyone's surprise.

Oh no, he had some fucking heat that made him sick for a week because he was an  _omega_.

After that, they had all been mixed because it was impossible for a Pogba to be an omega, but none had resolved to be harder with him.

Around his fifteen years, Paul had moved away from his alpha brothers (because the problem came mainly from them) and had worked so hard to return to a normal expression, to at least be a beta. Damn it, he had to refuse to see his brothers during painful periods, because their mere presence was influencing him on the wrong way.

After his spell in Manchester, he had managed to express himself in beta and when he met Dybala, he was finally an alpha expressed. Despite this, at the slightest emotional shock or if he spent more than a month with his brothers, he had omega remnants.

His life was a perpetual fight and he lost miserably last Friday...

 

Samuel's comforting hand brought him back to earth.

“I'm sorry Paulo, nobody deserves that and no guy should find it funny. We'll find this bastard and make him spit his money while we still can.”

Paul went away, speechless had he heard badly?

“While we can?”

“Yes, you know... the mark disappears after a week.”

They were already Wednesday, shit. Shit, shit,  _shit_. He was going to lose track of this little bastard! Damn, this guy turned him into a poor omega, how could Paul go on in this school with such weight?

“Fuck.”

“Let’s focus, okay? What do you know about the guy for now?”

“He...”

He could not concentrate, damn. This guy was going to escape them when he had to pay! Why was he doing this to him? Even if it was not voluntary, it was pretty horrible like that...

“Paul, listen to me okay? Nothing will happen to you here, okay?”

Samuel searched and caught his eye, worried to let him get lost in his thoughts. Paul opened his mouth, trying to gather what he knew about the alpha, but closed it, unable to remember Friday night; he did not even want to remember this humiliation. He inhaled several times to calm himself, as he was voiced alpha, shit bastard!

He rubbed his face energetically, then sat facing Samuel on the bed, legs crossed. Samuel smiled at him, but changed the subject to put him at ease.

"How come you are here? I thought you had class.”

“Oh... The nurse put me on sick leave since Monday noon, but I went to train yesterday morning.”

“So, you’re saying to me while looking straight in my eyes that you could have spent more time with me and that you didn’t do it? What kind of bad friend are you, Pogba? I am hurt!”

Samuel tapped him gently in the arm and laughed and Paul could not hold back his proud smile.

“Hey, I have cookies and I wanted to offer you some, but you do not deserve them in the end.”

“ _What?_  I'm here, right? I deserve at least one biscuit.”

Samuel chuckled, but pulled the drawer out of his nightstand and threw him a packet of chocolate biscuit. Paul thanked him, opened the package and offered one to his friend.

“No it's OK. Ousmane brings me this every day, I saturate.”

“I bet he does this to see how much time you have before turn him down.”

“Yeah, well it'll be soon.”

They laughed again, then settled in a comfortable silence to nibble. Samuel even gave him a brick of juice while smiling.

God, Paul loved this guy. He had the impression of coming back ten years ago, when they remade the world during long conversations. Sam was always watching his back and knew how to hold his tongue like nobody. Once, a guy had stole Paul's dessert and Sam had seen it all, but even today he did not know who it was.

“They have a nice series that came out on Netflix, you want to watch it with me?”

Paul foolishly ruined his Wednesday as well, but it did him more good than he thought. Samuel took care of him, and even though he knew it was a bad thing, Paul did not say no once.

 

 

“Pogs, wake up! I have an incredible idea!”

Paul groaned in his pillow, because it was too early to support Lingard's energy. He did not even have classes, no questions to get up, too bad for his alpha, he was going to stay in bed and forget about this incident quickly, well done.

“Pogs!”

Fucking fuck. Paul lowered the cover but closed his eyes because of the main light on. Fucking bastard. It was the last time he slept in his regular dormitory, or he would ask to be in Rome's room.

“What?”

“You can also cause a crowd to annoy your alpha, it will come to defend you by reflex.”

Paul was going to kill Jesse and his idiotic ideas.

 

 

You have a new message

From: Grizou at 7:03

>> What do u think bout my outfit?

_Attached image_

 

To: Grizou at 9:16

>> clean, I like it

 

From: Grizou to 10:22

>> If its 4 answer 10 y later, dont answer

 

To: Grizou at 10:24

>> I take back what I said: you look like shit

 

From: Grizou to 10:26

>> do not go crazy Piochi, the last time that's over at the bottom of the pool

 

A: Grizou at 10:26

>> Haha bring it on

 

 

Paul scratched his lower neck laughing, in a good mood after talking with Antoine. He really had a positive effect in his life in general.

Now that he was awake, what was he going to do: go back to Samuel to pass the time or see his team train? the answer came from herself, someone knocked on the door, announcing with a "It's Roma, can I? ". Paul straightened up against the head of the bed, giving him permission to enter. He and Jesse had the bad habit of never closing their doors, so Romelu did not need him to get up to open him.

If Anthony had come in, he would not have cracked and Paul would have remained lying down.

When Rashy came, he always knocked and Paul deigned to stand up partially.

But Romelu, his best friend, his anchor? Paul was sitting right on the bed to let him sit beside him. All three were alpha alphas, yet none acted the same and Paul did not give them the same attention.

“Rom, my blood! Are you okay?”

Romelu patted him in the hand and sat across the bed, at the end of his feet, with a cheerful smile that lights up his too serious face.

“Yeah, how are you?”

“Fine, I’m goof.”

“Justly, why are you here if ‘you’re good’ and not at training?”

“Ah. I am sick.”

Romelu stared at him because he knew him too well.

“I have never seen you sick once in your life and not complain to the whole world. Just say you wanted to skip.”

“Rom, how dare you say that?”

Romelu giggled as Paul felt his phone vibrate in his hand because of a text.

 

You have a new message.

From: Grizou to 10:30

>> Y u skip?

 

“I dream, betrayed by him too.”

“Of what?”

“Grizou also accuses me of skipping, it's so hard to believe that I'm sick?”

“Stop, you’re digging your crave. What is happening to you for real?”

Paul scratched his neck, undecided on the decision to make. Everything would be so much easier if Antoine were there to defend him, instead of being against him.

"Is it because of this strange smell?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I am more experienced than Marcus and Anthony as alpha, you may have been able to fool them but not me. You've been missing a whole weekend, come back with a strange smell that Marcus and Jesse tried to hide and we learn on Monday that a beta has been bitten? What a poor best friend I would do if I had not noticed.”

His fingers clenched on his neck,  _just on the mark_. He wanted to cry and he would have preferred to do it in front of Antoine. He inhaled and exhaled, because it was  _Rom_ , how could he feel bad in front of this big cuddly toy?

“You think others know?”

“No, the team do not know your smell as well as I do, even if for Anto, it surprises me. They think you joined the couple of Jesse and Marcus.”

“Oh God, no. Besides, please, let me sleep in your room: Jess is so annoying in the morning!”

Romelu laughed, but ignored his reflection as he straightened up.

“I return to the field, I had come to hear from you, to make sure you were fine since you did not come yesterday or this morning.”

“A message was enough, you know.”

“Said the guy who didnt send it either.”

“You are absolutely right: get out of my room immediately.”

 

 

Message sent

To: Grizou at 10:41

>> Are we going out tonight?

 

From: Grizou at 11:08

>> Not in mood. Saturday no?

 

To: Grizou

> But I want to see you

> Why are you so distant

> Antoine, please

 

To: Grizou at 11:15

>> Yeah it works

 

When Paul arrived in the rehab room, Samuel had already started his session. He lay down on the bench and started playing on his cell so as not to disturb. There was no reason for him to be shit alone, okay?

He could search for his alpha, but Paul did not want to find him, he just wanted the week to end to forget such an awful act. In addition, he had not deigned to look at this horrible thing and asked the nurse every day to change the bandage for him. Apparently, it healed better and the mark had almost disappeared.

Well.

 

“If you have so much free time, go back to train.”

Paul looked up from his cell phone, not having seen the time pass and smiled at Samuel.

“You wanna get ride of me? I'm hurt, why are you all so mean to me today? Grizou doesn’t wanna see me, Rom thinks that I skip and you don’t want me here, what a hard day.”

"Poor kid, I'm almost convinced.”

Sam picked up his bottle and tapped in his hand with a smile, took long sips and offered Paul a drink, but he received a negative answer.

“Ous brought me his shitty cookies again, I think he wants my death.”

“By talking about that, you think I should look for the guy who has me, you know...”

Sam scratched his chest thinking, without knowing what to say to him, took another sip to save time and answered.

“Do you have an idea who it could be?”

“Not really, I have no memory, just a smell of... Earth? Sweat?”

“Very precise, thank you Paul.”

“Shut up Sammo Law.”

Samuel snorted, letting himself sit on the floor, as Paul occupied the entire bench.

“The nurse says that I know him and a friend thinks it's an Aα or a Bα; which is very stupid.”

“Okay. Where were you hanging out before that happened? Nobody noticed?”

“Students council party, everyone was there. I was preparing for the nat floor, you know?”

All the best players of the best European teams were entitled to a single room in addition to another residence, one level, one nationality. There was one kitchen per floor, while in the regular dorms, they had no choice but to go to the canteen. Paul usually spent his weekends there because it meant being with Grizou.

“Yeah, after?”

“I went down and felt a weird smell when I was in the arcades, so I went, fin.”

“... Ah, ok, is that really the end? Well, we can assume that he is... Wait, if you crossed him at the bottom of the national building, he must be from there no? There are Englishmen, Frenchmen, Germans, Italians and Spaniards, that is one hundred and fifteen possible guys. You do not know all these guys, we can focus on those with whom you've already played.”

Paul pulled out the list that Jesse had made him, because yes he lugged this piece of paper everywhere with him. Sam read it carefully, while Paul was watching his face: he was frowning, trying to find the culprit on the list.

“I don’t see any of them dod that.”

“Neither do I, though it's one of them.”

“You scratched all the β? It doesn’t make any sense, you know it, right? They are as capable as the α.”

“I know, don’t you have any idea?”

“No least.”

Samuel returned his paper, sincerely sorry for not being able to help him in this impasse. Paul took it, disappointed, in addition he wanted to see Antoine.

 

 

Jesse and Marcus went out that night, dragged out by Anthony, so Paul invited Paulo to look at shit and eat junk food.

  

 

 

Friday finally came, only a few hours before the mark disappeared. Paul did not feel it tingling or itching anymore, it was an excellent sign; the bad sign was that Jesse had woken him up for this reason. Despite this, he waited to be sure that no one was in the canteen to go down for breakfast, and then went to the nurse.

As she had done since the beginning of the week, she removed the bandage, put disinfectant spray and anesthetic pomade, and then made a new one.

As usual, she asked him to talk about it with his coach or to tell someone to punish the student concerned.

As usual Paul ignored her. He did not know if it was his omega side that was influencing him to protect his alpha or if he really wanted to put that story behind him.

 

 

You have a new message

From: Grizou to 16:08

>> I finish late today we will be here tomorrow morning for the evening series?

 

Paul scratched his neck distractedly, not really knowing what to say. Of course he was disappointed not to have seen his best friend of the week, especially with this alpha story, should he tell him? He did not dare too much, how would he react if he learned that? Griezmann was hot-blooded, he would be able to go back to school to find out who had dared to make such an affront...

“Pogs, who are you talking to?”

Paul looked up from his cell phone, surprised by Jesse's question.

“Mind your ass.”

“But Pogs, did you realize that you scratched the mark, there? What are you talking about or with whom?”

“With Grizou, I was just wondering if I should tell him for the mark.”

Jesse exchanged a meaningful look with Marcus and returned to Paul, stunned.

“But... wait, have you seen him this week?”

“No, he was busy.”

“So what? Usually you see him even when you are on vacation and there, as if by chance, he flees you like the plague?”

“It is not him.”

Jesse stared at him, then listed all his arguments with his fingers.

“You didn’t see him, you have  _no_  certainty. The nurse said you knew your alpha. As soon as you talk about him, you touch your neck. When we talk to you about that, you immediately think of him. And I assure you, it's impossible that it's just related to your crush on this guy.”

“I don’t have a crush on Grizou.”

“Well, why does everything converge on him? Because he bit you, Paul! You know what, we'll go see him now!”

Without waiting a second longer, Jesse jumped out of bed, grabbing his jacket as he went, and walked to the door, but Paul stepped in front of him and stood in his way, while Marcus looked at them lost.

“Move now or you’ll be moved.”

“Lingz, it's not him.”

“Let’s check then, Pogs. Go ahead, prove to me that I am wrong.”

“I do not want him to know, ok? I can not arrive and start asking suspicious questions.”

“Oh no, no need Pogs: when you see your alpha, you'll know it. Are you afraid I'm right?”

“In your wildest dreams.”

Each one encamped on their position, determined to convince the other by the force of their eyes. Marcus sighed, then continued to play on his cell phone, because that was not the case.

"I'm waiting for you here," he announced to break the ice.

“Beans, you come with us.”

“No, don’t wanna. And they will not let us go to the Spanish residence.”

“Why not?”

-Because no one speaks Spanish, we have nobody to go to see and it is burnt in advance?

Jesse watched Paul.

"Except your Frenchie, who do you know?”

“Full of people, I can get in and I speak Spanish.”

“Perfect,” concludes Marcus. “Go alone, everything will be fine.”

“Beans...”

“No Jesse, now it does not concern us anymore: if Paul is afraid to find his alpha, we can not help it.”

“I am not afraid. We do not know fear in the Pogba family.”

“Then go ahead, go see your boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend. You know what, yeah, I'm going to prove to you how wrong you are.”

Paul changed his sports jacket school, to recover a civilian and put a cap that Antoine had forgotten a few months ago, with the badge of Atlético. He then left the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. A Pogba is not afraid of anything.

It could not be Antoine, it was impossible because how could he do that to him? To hide something so huge? The idea of having Antoine's fangs against his neck pleased him and made him shiver with pleasure, but it was serious: if it was true, Griezmann should never have hidden this info.

 

 

“Allo?”

“Raph, it’s Paul, you okay?”

“Salut La pioche, yes and you?”

“Yeah, is there way you open me? I am at the bottom of your residence.”

“Yes, of course, wait. Antoine is not here?”

“Yes he is, but we had an argument and he doesn’t want to see me.”

“Haha, troubles in paradise.”

“We are not in a relationship.”

“Not to me Paul, we've known each other since we were fifteen. It’s open.”

“Thank you manage, and I'm not in a relationship with him.”

“Sure thing, liar.”

 

 

Atlético players had their first and second floor rooms, where Antoine was. Sweaty hands and pounding heart, Paul preferred to take the stairs to have the time to give himself courage. Damn it, he was so unprepared and he was stressing.

Not because he was afraid that Jesse was right (pff, and then what?), Or that everyone knew he was the beta bit. But if it was not Antoine, then who was it? It was the last night to find his alpha, after that he would never know who had scored.

In addition to her growing concern, something attracted her, such as a mute call to someone. His mark tingled, as he felt closer to something, as if the air had changed around him.

After a great inspiration, Paul pushed the door to the second floor and smiled at the usual hustle and bustle. So Antoine lied to him, since his teammates were there, screaming, making noise or music. Despite the doors wide open, there was almost no one in the hallway.

Well, it was the hour of truth.

“Paul?”

Paul turned with difficulty, having trouble turning his back on the magnetic force that was on the side of Griezmann's room. Thomas Lemar was coming towards him smiling clumsily, they were not that close, even if it had evolved since he joined this team.

“Thomas, how are you, man?”

They clapped their hands and quickly took each other in their arms.

“Yes, what are you doing here? It's not your building.”

“Well... I'm coming to see Grizou.”

“Oh... he's not here, he'll come back later.”

Lie, cried a voice deep inside him. It was that same inner voice that would die far from its alpha.

“You're sure?”

“Yeah...?”

“Thomas, he's here, right? I just have to tell him something important.”

“Paul, it's really not a good idea to go see him today.”

Anxiety crossed his eyes, but Paul turned his back on him and walked resolutely towards Griezmann's door. Every step he took was painful, but liberating, as if he had been deprived of something without realizing it and he was finally able to access it.

But something kept him from moving forward and he moaned in discomfort without realizing it. He turned around, his eyes dark, staring at Lemar who was holding back his elbow.

“Paul, do not go there. Antoine asked us not to let you see him.”

“Who’s is ‘you’?

“Both of us.”

Paul turned his head, seeing Lucas Hernandez, leaning against the doorframe in front of them, a strangely serious look on his usually smiling face.

Why did they do that? Why deprive him of Antoine?

“Guys, what's your concern?”

“Antoine asked us not to let you see him,” Lucas repeated with obviousness.

“Why?”

Lucas shrugged, but his enigmatic smile made him realize that he knew more than he wanted to admit.

“I have to see him.”

“Oh, him as well, except that we ordered not to let him approach you.”

“It's stupid guys, it's Grizou, I'm not going to do anything to him.”

“He's the Alpha Paul, it's up to you to worry about what he can do to you. Wait tomorrow, okay?”

Damn, it was him.  _It was him_  . It is out of the question for him to wait another day while his inner heart is demanding it with more force than before.

Giving Lucas a sympathetic smile, he said, "No," then turning to Antoine's wing, he continued, but it was not his normal voice that came out. Orange eyes, he called her:

_“Grizou!”_

Thomas and Lucas exchanged a worried and alarmed look, then watched in the direction of Antoine's room, waiting for anything.

The deliverance approached, Paul felt Antoine move in his room, unable to ignore any longer the person he had claimed.

"Paul, you're going down now," Thomas warned.

“No.”

His alpha was coming, impossible for him to go away.

But Lucas was not of the same opinion, because he shouted something in Spanish and the members of their team arrived in large numbers, surprised to see someone who was not from home. To many, they tried to get him out, separating him from his alpha.

No, not now, not so close...

_“Alpha!”_

A roar echoed through the hallway, freezing them all as Paul finally felt fulfilled. He had renounced his first expression, his omega condition and refused to use his omega voice to call his alpha, but he had nothing to do with it now. It does not matter if they understand what happened or they look at him badly because of who he was, if he had called his alpha correctly, it would have solved the problem much earlier and would have avoided the cruel lack.

His alpha was there, at hand, ready to defend him and grumble for him.

“What are you doing?” Does he hear his alpha ask in Spanish.

“Nothing, a guy who is not from our dorm is there and no one has invited him, he has to leave.”

“No, I invited him.”

"Captain," Lucas replied, "that's wrong. He did not invite anyone.”

“Hernández, calláte,” roars the alpha. “I invited him, I take care of him.”

The players released Paul and stepped aside, leaving a direct passage between him and his alpha. He felt his body flare up at the mere thought of finally being able to touch him, his alpha.

“Piochi, in my room.”

Paul inhaled, then looked up at him: Antoine's eyes were red, challenging anyone to dare to touch him again or to separate them. The attacking midfielder obeyed and walked to Griezmann's room without turning, near deliverance, only his mind allowed him not to crack in the middle of the crowd.

Antoine's omnipresent odor exploded Paul's sinuses. He felt almost smothered by the smell of his alpha, as he walked further into the room. He took a pillow that he pressed against him and sniffed, drowning in his space. He leaned against the radiator in front of the entrance.

Antoine entered the room, closed the door without locking it, and leaned on it, head down. Paul felt tingling on his mark, wanted to scrape it up to tear his skin, but he knew it could have heavy repercussions.

"It is you who have proclaimed me, Grizou.”

“I... " He swallowed, guilty.  Yes."

Paul felt a vise around his heart let go: it was so nice to know the truth and hear him say.

“I am sorry.”

“You kept talking to me as if nothing had happened,  _how_  could you do that to me?”

“It was not voluntary, Piochi! Usually I do not stay, but there it fell on me and... And I looked for you.”

“You looked for me?”

“I don’t know, there was only you in my head at that moment, I'm sorry, I never wanted to inflict this on you. When I regained consciousness, I was so ashamed, but I thought you would not remember it and you did not tell me about it on Sunday... Lucas told me to behave normally , not to approach you, that the alpha in me could react badly as long as you were marked, but he growled so hard not to be able to touch you, to have to abandon you...”

Paul looked up at him, frowning. He understood better why he had been so distant, but he was not going to forgive him for doing that: he said it from the beginning,  _he did not want to be marked_!

“Grizou, why were you looking for me?”

“You... you really did not realize?”

“Apparently not.”

“Piochi, do you really think that I come to see you as soon as possible when we are so far, just like that? I'm talking to you all the time, I'm giving you shovel stuff, your French-speaking buddies make me almost incidence reports every day, how many times have I bit you without marking you... Paul, I'm In love with you, fuck, I court you since we know each other, are you serious?”

He grunted at the end of his dialogue, hurt that Paul asked him to expose himself as well. He had made her suffer without realizing it for so long, he considered that it was Antoine's standard behavior, not any court.

“How did you know I was being omega?”

Antoine raised his head suddenly, surprised by the news, but did not meet his eyes; his eyes still oscillated between red and blue because of their proximity.

“I... I did not know before, you felt differently last Friday, but I was not sure.”

“Grizou, look at me.”

Antoine had never been able to deny him anything, could not say no to his omega’s pleading voice, so he resigned himself to look up at him, begging. Paul shivered as their pupils clung to him, gasping for breath, and collapsed to the ground, holding the mark on his neck, a groan of pain at the end of his mouth.

“Piochi, I'm sorry...”

Again Antoine looked away, unworthy of just being able to look at such a perfect omega, but Paul groaned in disappointment. Furiously, he took off his jacket and pulled on his bandage to show the trace of teeth that would soon disappear completely. Griezmann tried to resist the call in vain, inevitably attracted by what belonged to him.

“Grizou, look at me...,” Paul begged, hopeless.

“Piochi...”

Then something changed in his attitude. Antoine locked the door, preventing his omega from fleeing, advanced with a decided step to him and looked at him with a look just ahead. Feverish, Paul raised his head to catch his eye; red, Alpha Antoine was ready to claim it. Finally...

"Mine..." he growled.

Antoine fell on his knees and his teeth naturally found their place on his mark. Paul let out a groan of pain, but also of pleasure, relieved to find what was missing. His fingers gripped Griezmann's back as tears ran down his cheeks.

He had finally found his alpha.


End file.
